farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinuous
Sinuous is an adder who appears in the books and the TV series as the mate of Adder. As such, in the books the character is female and in the TV series the character is male. In the books, Sinuous has a very cool relationship with Adder, but they become much closer as the series goes on and they eventually produce offspring. In the TV series, the two adders immediately become very close and are virtually inseparable. Sinuous is killed by the rats in both the books and the TV series. Books The Siege of White Deer Park When Sinuous meets Adder she originally shows no interest in him, and leaves him alone because he tells her he likes solitude. She does not understand Adder's association with other animals, particularly mammals. The adders come across each other several times during the spring and Sinuous tells Adder about The Beast's lair near the stream. Sinuous eventually begins to show much more interest in Adder and asks him whether he would like to have a "new association". They sunbathe together and Sinuous suggests that the Beast may be hiding underground, at which point Adder heads off to tell his friends. After the Beast leaves the park the adders spend much more time together and Adder is hardly seen at all by any of his old friends. In the Path of the Storm The following spring Sinuous gives birth to baby adders. She is searched out by Adder early in the spring and she warns him that the stream may be dangerous as all the animals seem to be avoiding it. Battle for the Park When the rats invade the park, Sinuous and Adder attack them in their nests, but Bully and the other rats set a trap to catch them. When Adder enters one of the nests he is captured by the rats and Sinuous escapes, later coming across Plucky and Dash and alerting them to Adder's fate. Later a hunting party of the biggest rats come across Sinuous in their search for Adder and they seize hold of her. Sinuous manages to strike and kill Brat, but the other rats gnaw her body all over until she dies. TV series Series 3 In the TV series, it is thought by some fans that Sinuous had fallen in love with Adder first and that he had been watching her when Trey and the weasels woke her up. This is a typical behaviour of male adders when they think they have found a suitable mate. His relationship with Adder is difficult to see, since their appearances are so brief in the third series, but when they appear they are nearly always together. There does seem to be competition between them, as expressed in Scared Silly by Snakes when they argue over which one of them would lead the attack against the rats. After attacking the nests constantly, Sinuous is too tired to continue, but allowed the still energetic Adder to kill more rats on her own, even though she had nearly been killed earlier in the week. He goes to sleep after getting tired from killing rats day-after-day, and he is found by Bully, Brat, and a task force of large rats including the Large Town Rat. He dies a painful death when the Large Town Rat quickly chokes him to death. The rats, minus Bully (who played dead), retreat when Hurkel and Shadow arrived, but they were too late to save him, and he had already died from lack of breath before they could arrive to save him. Adder cries for the first time in the series when she sees him lying in the grass, but only on Hurkel's shoulder, and not Sinuous's body. Although Adder and Sinuous's babies were never seen or mentioned. It is highly implied that they were born and raised by the snakes unseen. Sinuous had sacrificed himself to save Adder. Appearances Books *''The Siege of White Deer Park'' *''In the Path of the Storm'' *''Battle for the Park'' TV series *Series 3 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Adders Category:Deceased characters Category:Protaginists